Evidence of Things Not Seen
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: After finally seeing Noel and having this episode make sense, I couldn't resist this. JD


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So this is one of the first episodes I saw of the West Wing and after seeing Noel I finally understand it. Now in my story for Noel I stayed with the show and didn't do anything overly coupleish with Donna and Josh. Yeah I'm throwing that out the window here. Let's pretend this takes place after my first West Wing story, Had Enough and Josh and Donna are together. It works since I never really placed that story in a specific season. Though by putting Will in it I did make it after Sam left. Wow rambling again. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not happening.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his office. Lock down was over, Joe had been hired and Josh had managed to avoid a PTSD break. Now if he could say that Donna was ok, the day would be good. But seeing how she was acting he knew she was shaken. He walked into his office and found Donna curled up in his chair asleep. With a sweet smile on his face, he closed both the doors in his office and knelt in front of Donna.

"Donna." Josh whispered. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Donna's eyes slowly opened and she smiled sleepily at Josh. He returned the smile then watched as the day's events slowly came back to her and her smile slipped away.

"It's ok Donna." Josh said. "We're safe."

Donna took a deep breath then wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and hugged him like she had been wanting to do since the shooting. Josh slid his arms around Donna's waist and buried his face between her shoulder and neck.

"It's over." Josh whispered.

"Can we go home now?" Donna asked.

Josh nodded. "Yeah we can go."

Pulling away, Josh stood and helped Donna out of his chair. As she slipped her shoes back on, Josh got their coats along with his backpack and Donna's purse. Josh put on his coat before helping Donna with hers then handed her her purse and they made their way out of the building. As soon as they were out, Donna grabbed Josh's hand and showed no sign of letting go. Josh was very glad they had taken a cab to work cause he wouldn't have been able to drive otherwise. Hailing a cab, they got in and headed home.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Later that night, or really early the next morning depending how you looked at it, Josh was laying on his side with his head propped up in his hand watching Donna sleep. She had woken twice from nightmares. Though she hadn't been there the night Josh had been shot Donna had heard enough stories for her mind to torture her when she was sleeping. After her second nightmare Josh had decided he wasn't going to get any more sleep knowing she wasn't sleeping well.

"You're staring Josh." Donna muttered.

Josh smiled. "I'm sorry."

Donna opened her eyes and looked at Josh. "It's ok I don't mind but you should get some sleep, we're going to have to be up for work soon."

Josh shook his head. "Nah I'm not tired."

Donna smiled and mimicked Josh's position. "Sure you aren't. Between my nightmares, how much have you slept tonight?"

Josh looked at the clock which read 4:58am and did a little math in his head. Looking back at Donna, Josh shrugged.

"About two and a half hours." he said.

Donna ran her free hand over the side of Josh's face. "You are never going to survive work on that."

"Coffee was invented for a reason." Josh said.

Donna sighed and flopped down on her back. "You are hopeless."

Josh gave her a big smile, dimples and all. "Thank you dear."

Donna rolled her eyes with a smile and pushed Josh onto his back. "Dork."

Josh slid an arm under Donna and pulled her against his chest. "Why'd you wake up?"

"I could feel your restlessness." Donna said. "Figured if you were going to go without sleep because of me I might as well too."

"As sweet as that is Donna, one of us has to be awake for work or Leo will not be happy." Josh said.

Donna shrugged. "Then he'll be unhappy."

Josh smiled then became serious as he looked at Donna. "How are you doing?"

Donna sighed. "I didn't expect to react the way I did to the shooting since neither of us were anywhere near it but when I was told something snapped."

Josh nodded. "I can understand that. But you're ok now right?"

Donna hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yeah I'm ok now."

Josh placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good, I think I can sleep now."

"Yeah me too." Donna said placing a kiss on Josh's chest.

Wrapped tightly in each other's arms, the two finally drifted back to sleep, no more nightmares disturbing them.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

So that went nicely. I really think Donna did just want to hug Josh when she was checking on him during the lockdown. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hi! Sarah here! I, once more, DO NOT BELONG! I will soon though! I'm gonna start watching West Wing and then I'll know what you're all talking about! Okay, kisses~Sarah

And I have turned Sarah to the ways of West Wing! I feel so powerful right now. *trips over thin air while doing happy dance* Powerful feeling gone.


End file.
